


В тот же час в том же месте

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Canon Divergence AU, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship / ER, Fingering, Kinks, M/M, May/December Relationship, PWP, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex, Single work, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: В разгар Войн Клонов Палпатин отзывает Энакина с миссии, и прежде чем улететь на новую, тот выкраивает час на встречу с любовником.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Anakin Skywalker
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	В тот же час в том же месте

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой Падме отвергла чувства Энакина, тот повзрослел и отпустил, а во время Войн Клонов и вовсе влюбился в совсем другого сенатора. Образ Бейла Органы взят из фильмов (пожалуйста, игнорируйте версию из The Clone Wars). Если вы хотите узнать, кто такой Бейл Органа — читайте эссе с челленджа

Когда Энакин вошел в конференц-зал, Бейл сидел на краю овального голопроекторного стола и читал что-то с датапада. Холодный дневной свет падал из высоких окон, выбеливая его фигуру с одного бока. Энакин с замиранием сердца скользнул взглядом от склоненной головы (на виске взгляд зацепился за проблеск седины) до длинных ног, сейчас непринужденно скрещенных. Картина была знакомой, такой привычной, что он улыбнулся; сенатор Органа имел манеру присаживаться вот так на столы, на подоконники, на спинку дивана — куда угодно, лишь бы не в рабочее кресло в собственном кабинете. Его часто можно было застать с датападом в самых неожиданных местах — как вот сейчас, в этом Силой забытом малом конференц-зале на двадцать девятом этаже огромного Здания администрации Сената.

Сегодня зал пустовал. Сотня кресел выстроилась рядами в ожидании сенаторских задов, но никто не спешил устраивать здесь совещание. В косых лучах света неспешно танцевала пыль.

— Сенатор Органа, — негромко позвал Энакин, и тот поднял голову. Его взгляд, в первое мгновение еще далекий, рассеянный, прояснился в узнавании, и он легко спрыгнул со стола и сделал навстречу Энакину несколько быстрых шагов.

— Энакин! Что ты здесь делаешь? — не дойдя на шаг, Бейл неохотно остановился; его руки дрогнули, намечая неслучившееся объятие. Энакину и самому больше всего хотелось сейчас шагнуть ближе и положить ладони на обтянутые синим мундиром плечи, но они договорились соблюдать осторожность — и следовали этой договоренности. По крайней мере, старались.

— Верховный Канцлер отозвал меня с Умбары для срочной миссии. Но до вылета еще есть немного времени, так что я заглянул к тебе. А тебя и нет, — Энакин усмехнулся. — Твой секретарь сказал, что ты в последнее время облюбовал это место. Вообще он не хотел тебя сдавать, но я был очень настойчив.

— Здесь тихо. И никто не мешает, — Бейл бросил взгляд на двери и все же протянул руку, погладил пониже наплечника — Энакин так и не снял доспеха, забыл: за время войны тот словно стал второй кожей. От прикосновения пробрало дрожью, и Энакин облизнул пересохшие губы. Проследив за движением его языка, Бейл шепнул: — Кстати, этим залом редко пользуются.

— Да? — Энакин взглянул ему в глаза. Карие, теплые…

— Да.

Одним шагом преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Бейл подхватил Энакина под затылок широкой ладонью и наконец поцеловал — крепко, жадно. Дыхание у Энакина сразу же сбилось, и он обнял Бейла за шею, вжался всем телом. Тот шумно выдохнул в ответ и притиснул его к себе за задницу. Приглушенно застонав, Энакин потерся пахом о выставленное бедро.

Пароль и отзыв сошлись, как всегда сходились; тихо зарычав, Бейл подхватил Энакина под ягодицы и усадил на стол. Тот ахнул и прикусил губу; как и обычно, его завело, что высокий и крупный Бейл может таскать его, двадцатилетнего генерала-джедая, вот так.

Бейл уже возился с его поясом — вскоре глухо стукнул, ложась на неактивную сейчас столешницу, световой меч. Наклонившись к шее Энакина, Бейл прикусил прямо над бьющейся жилкой и тут же зализал; руки его, проворные и умелые, развели полы табарда в стороны и расстегнули брюки.

Энакин выгнулся, когда Бейл коснулся его члена, и беззвучно ахнул, таким прошибло ярким и острым удовольствием.

— Неужели ты ни разу не коснулся себя на миссии, малыш? — прошептал Бейл ему на ухо, горячее дыхание опалило кожу. — Или все же ласкал себя иногда, думая обо мне?

Энакин зажмурился, слегка дернув бедрами навстречу его кулаку.

— Иногда, — пробормотал он в ответ. — На войне, знаешь ли, не очень много времени…

Бейл тихо приятно рассмеялся, снова нашел его губы и оставил на них ласковый и почти невинный поцелуй.

— Значит, мне достанется вся твоя нерастраченная энергия.

Энакин обнял его крепче, не отпуская, и потерся щекой о бороду.

Они виделись редко, но каждая встреча была бесценна. Больше всего Энакин любил оставаться в апартаментах Органы на ночь. Наутро, лежа в постели, он наблюдал сквозь открытую дверь фрешера, как Бейл бреется; потом, встав на колени на краю кровати, все еще обнаженный, застегивал на нем мундир. Получив свой поцелуй на прощание, он мог долго еще лежать в ворохе простыней, пропахших знакомым одеколоном: запахом амбры и хвои.

Бывали и другие встречи: поспешные, тайные, в сенаторском кабинете Бейла или где попало на миссиях — иногда они встречались и в космосе, Органа часто возглавлял дипломатические и гуманитарные миссии.

У них было так мало времени, всегда мало — война отбирала его, черпала широким жестом из их жизней, и все, что они могли противопоставить ей — лишь яркость каждой минуты, проведенной вместе. Энакин взялся за пряжку пояса Бейла, массивную, с эмблемой Альдераана, и расстегнул его. Прошелся по застежкам мундира прикосновением Силы — и с наслаждением запустил руки под разошедшиеся борта.

Бейл рвано вздохнул, когда ладони Энакина погладили его грудь сквозь тонкую сорочку.

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул он, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Энакина; тот улыбнулся.

— Ну тогда возьми.

В следующее мгновение Бейл развернул его, уложив грудью на стол. Энакин, переведя сбившееся дыхание, уперся головой в согнутый локоть и, когда Бейл стащил с него штаны, оголяя зад, расставил ноги шире. Бейл прижался к нему пахом, потерся с глухим стоном, снова нащупывая его член, и Энакина пробрало дрожью — даже сквозь брюки ясно ощущалось, какой Бейл огромный.

Не переставая дрочить ему, тот провел тяжелой крупной ладонью по его спине, по шее — и нашел рот. Энакин обхватил его пальцы губами и пососал, оставляя влажными. Убрав руку, Бейл отстранился, и спустя мгновение Энакин почувствовал, как тот касается его входа. Мягко покружив и помассировав, он втолкнулся внутрь, и Энакин прикусил губу от удовольствия. Бейл знал его тело прекрасно, знал, как растянуть удовольствие на часы — и наоборот, как доставить его быстро. Его пальцы погладили Энакина внутри, безошибочно найдя нужную точку, и Энакин застонал в голос.

— Тише, малыш, — предупредил Бейл, не прекращая, впрочем, сладко дразнить его простату и наглаживать член. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что сюда в любой момент могут войти?

О Сила. Да, понимаю, — хотел откликнуться Энакин, но вышло только невнятно застонать. Фантазия о том, что кто-то увидит, как его, генерала-джедая, берет прямо на выключенном голопроекторном столе сенатор Органа, только завела его сильнее. По телу будто прокатился огонь.

— Ах!.. Пожалуйста! — почти всхлипнул он. Сделав несколько рваных беспорядочных движений, он сжался вокруг пальцев Бейла и кончил в его ладонь. Сквозь пелену удовольствия он вскоре почувствовал влажное скользкое прикосновение к заднице — похоже, Бейл решил использовать его семя как смазку. Не лучший вариант, но за неимением другого…

Ладонь снова показалась перед лицом, и Энакин, прикрыв глаза, вылизал ее дочиста. Он зажмурился, когда крупная головка прижалась ко входу, но Бейл вошел так медленно, что Энакин даже не заметил, как принял его полностью. Немного помедлив, он качнулся назад в поисках удовольствия, и Бейл ответил на это сдавленным вздохом, крепче сжав пальцы на его плече и бедре.

Его первые толчки были осторожны, почти бережны — внимательный и опытный любовник, Бейл умел сдерживать свои желания ради того, чтобы доставить удовольствие Энакину. Но сейчас Энакину хотелось другого — ему хотелось, чтобы Бейл отпустил себя и взял его так резко и грубо, как только захочет.

— Быстрее, — выстонал он то ли просьбу, то ли приказ, и подался бедрами назад, насаживаясь на член. Бейл рыкнул и, подхватив его за горло, приподнял, заставляя выгнуться дугой и крепко удерживая за бедро. Его толчки стали резче и быстрее, ладонь слегка сдавила шею, и Энакин почувствовал, что снова возбуждается. Ах, он и правда слишком долго…

Мысли растворялись, не окончившись — удовольствие смывало их, словно поднимающаяся вода. Обхватив свой член, Энакин заработал рукой в ритме, что Бейл задавал им обоим — быстром, безжалостном, грубоватом, и вскоре ладонь Бейла переместилась с его горла выше, зажала рот — Энакин не мог и не хотел давить свои стоны. Еще, еще, еще, пожалуйста!..

Бейл притиснул его к себе, засаживая на всю длину, и прикусил за шею, кончая. Под его следующие ленивые послеоргазменные толчки на Энакина снова накатила разрядка — смазанная и почти насухую, но все равно невыносимо приятная.

Когда перед глазами прояснилось, Энакин повернул голову, и Бейл нашел его губы.

— Непревзойденны во всем, генерал, — с усмешкой похвалил он, наконец отстраняясь, и Энакин откликнулся:

— До вас мне далеко, сенатор.

Они быстро привели себя в порядок, и прежде чем уйти, Энакин снова обнял Бейла, позволив себе на мгновение обмякнуть и положить голову ему на плечо.

— Знаешь, даже если кто-то и заходил в конференц-зал, пока мы были заняты, я этого не заметил бы, — пробормотал он.

— Признаться, я тоже. Но, вероятно, мы бы услышали вопль, — мягкий смех Бейла приласкал ухо, а за ним шеи коснулись горячие губы. — Я оставил на тебе след, прости.

— Ничего, — Энакин потрогал шею и на мгновение сосредоточился, убирая намечающийся синяк Силой. Целителем он не был, но такие мелочи умел лечить любой падаван. — Я сам виноват — стоило снять доспехи. Но времени было мало.

— Да.

Они оба тяжело вздохнули и, помедлив еще мгновение, решительно отстранились друг от друга.

— В тот же час в том же месте? — спросил Бейл, тепло глядя на Энакина. Энакин улыбнулся — эта их присказка не имела никакого смысла, потому что они всегда встречались в разных местах в какой попало час, но он любил ее; она давала им обоим надежду.

— В тот же час в том же месте, — подтвердил он. — Этот голопроекторный стол еще не видел всего.

— О да, — Бейл со смехом поцеловал Энакина и ласково похлопал по столешнице: — Еще увидит.

И Энакин с улыбкой накрыл его руку своей.


End file.
